Digital Journey
by Zephyros
Summary: New group of Digidestined kids.
1. School Day

SaintAngemon: I love writing stories. Nobody can stop me.  
Imperialdramon: Shut up!  
SaintAngemon: No way!  
Imperialdramon: OK, just give the disclaimer.  
SaintAngemon: I don't own Digimon. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Digital Journey  
BY: SaintAngemon  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was the first day of school. Everyone was happy to see his or her friends after the long summer. The bell rang and everyone went to first period.  
  
The classroom was louder than ten trains going through a station at the same time.  
  
"Settle down class!" the teacher yelled.  
  
The class stayed as noisy and everyone was still up, walking around. The whole room was in disarray.  
  
"QUIET!" the teacher yelled as loud as he could.  
  
The whole room froze and everyone ran to a seat. The teacher had scared them.  
  
"Now, welcome to Computer Lit. My name is Izzy. Let's begin with typing practice." The teacher said.  
  
All the students went to work typing. The noise started again but it stayed more on the low side.  
  
"Hey Amy, What did you do over the summer?" Mike asked his best friend.  
  
"My family and I went to Florida and stayed down there with family the whole time. It was mostly boring down there." Amy replied.  
  
Mike and Amy went back to typing for the rest of the period. They went to their next class, PE. They had all their classes together.  
  
"Hey Amy, long time no see." Jamie, Mike and Amy's friend, said.  
  
"Back at you." Amy replied.  
  
"Welcome to Physical Education. My name is TK Takashi. We are going to start PE with our Softball Unit." The PE teacher said.  
  
A boy with dark brown hair ran up and bonked Mike in the back of the head."Why do you always do that, Sam?" Mike asked.  
  
"It's fun," Sam replied then under his breath he said," for me."  
  
"I heard that." Mike said as he playfully slugged Sam in the right arm.  
  
The group of four friends; Amy, Mike, Jamie and Sam; went through the day fine. After second period, they all had classes together.  
  
"Wait, I forgot my watch in the Computer Lit room. Wait here and go get it." Amy said as she dashed back inside the school.  
  
Amy got to the Computer Lit room and found the door unlocked. She went in and found her watch. He looked at the computer and saw a strange design on it.  
  
"We can't wait for you. Come on!" Mike said putting his head in the door.  
  
"Come here." Amy said.  
  
Mike, Sam and Jamie came over and saw the design. They turned to leave when a light came out and pulled the four kids into the computer.  



	2. Hook-up

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon other than the ones I make up.(Cronomon and his forms, Squiremon and his forms, Cindermon and her forms, Archermon and her forms, BlackAquilamon, etc.)  
  
Digital Journey  
BY: SaintAngemon  
Chapter 2  
  
The group landed with a loud thud on the ground. They one by one got up and dusted themselves off.  
  
Off in the distance a low rumble started to sound. It quickly became a deafening roar and the group had to cover their ears.  
  
A black shape appeared in the sky. It looked like a bird from the waist down. It had the upper body of a human. It had jet black hair and weird markings on it face, around it eyes.  
  
"I am DarkAquilamon. You are in my world without my permission. You shall be killed!" the figure said with a scowl.  
  
"Run!" Mike yelled and the group dashed like lightning away from DarkAquilamon.  
  
"You are not going to get away! Dark Horns!" DarkAquilamon yelled as he shot a pitch-black blast at the group.  
  
"Crono Freeze!" a voice yelled.  
  
The blast froze in midair and a small humanoid walked out of the nearby trees.  
  
"You dare to fight against me, my servant, Cronomon!" DarkAquilamon yelled.  
  
"Me too!" a small centaur said as it came out of the trees.  
  
"Me too!" a small humanoid in chain mail said as it came out of the trees.  
  
"Me too!" a small humanoid made of fire said as it came out of the trees.  
  
"You four are going to die along with this humans!" DarkAquilamon hollered.  
  
"Crono Swords! Crossbow Cruncher! Cinder Fist! Squire Daggers!" the four Digimon said, firing their attacks.  
  
DarkAquilamon flew away before the attacks could hit him.  
  
Cronomon turned around and walked toward Mike. The humanoid with chain mail walked toward Sam. The centaur walked toward Jamie. The humanoid made of fire walked toward Amy.  
  
"My name is Squiremon." The humanoid in chain mail said.  
  
"My name is Archermon." The centaur said.  
  
"My name is Cindermon." The humanoid flame said.  
  
"Like you heard, I'm Cronomon." Cronomon said politely.  
  
"How can we get out of here?" Sam asked to nobody in particular.  
  
"You are in the Digiworld and we are your Digimon. You can get out of the Digiworld by using your Digivices." Cronomon said.  
  
"What is a Digivice?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Oh yea! Here is your Digivice." Cronomon said as he handed Mike a oval thing with a small screen.  
  
A beam shot out of the screen on Mike's Digivice and similar devices appeared in Amy, Sam, and Jamie's hands. Mike's had a gray trim, Amy's had a red-orange trim, Sam's had a gold trim, and Jamie's had a brown trim.  
  
"Let's go back to the real world!" Amy shouted.  
  
"You have to go through a portal. You should use the one you came here through." Archermon said.  
  
"Say Digiport open when you want to go through the portal." Squiremon said.  
  
"Digiport Open!" Mike said pointing his Digivice at the portal.  
  
The group were sucked through and landed in a mess on the computer room floor. Two people were standing off to the side.  
  
"Looks like a new group is needed in the Digiworld." TK said looking at the group.  
  
"Mr. Takashi?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes Sam." TK answered.  
  
"Looks like new Digimon too." A flying rodent said from TK's shoulder.  
  
"Patamon?" Squiremon asked.  
  
"Nice to see you to Squiremon." Patamon replied.  
  
"Lets keep talking, after we get untangled!" Jamie hollered.  
  
It took them only a few seconds to untangle and they started talking again. 


End file.
